


say it will be you and me ('til the old days)

by breakthesewallsdown



Series: dinahsiren week 2020 [3]
Category: Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV), dinahsiren
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Soulmates, dinahsiren - Freeform, soft, this didn't go where i expected it to go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakthesewallsdown/pseuds/breakthesewallsdown
Summary: Shifting on the mattress, in the present, Dinah can’t help but smile at the sleeping woman in front of her. She looks so cute. She’s facing Dinah, her hands tucked together under her chin, the blanket pooling at her waist. She’s in a tank top, giving Dinah the perfect view of her arms and wrist. The matching soundwave always sends a shiver through her body when she sees it.orthe one where they're being soft soulmates in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Series: dinahsiren week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758871
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	say it will be you and me ('til the old days)

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!! 
> 
> I know this is like super late of the 3rd day of Dinahsiren week but my brain wasn't working well yesterday and I couldn't write anything for the life of me. they'll probably all be a day late from now on because I'm incapable of catching up since I've got so much stuff to do. but I do plan on writing all of them because they're all such lovely prompts. 
> 
> I hope you like this soulmates one! it's a bit of a different take on it, I think but I like it. it's not my best work since I just literally spit this out in a couple hours, but it's something and I applaud my brain for working with me on this one. 
> 
> this is unedited and unbeta'ed as usual. 
> 
> enjoy <3
> 
> • title from Always by Isak Danielson

Dinah shifts in bed, her gaze falling into the beautiful woman laying next to her. 

She never thought she could’ve ever become this lucky. To find someone who would love her no matter what, who would undoubtedly be a pain in the ass but would still support her and be there for her. Dinah never thought she was worthy of someone like this. 

After Vinnie died she had given up on finding the kind of love that would last forever. 

She’d always known Vinnie wasn’t her soulmate. 

Their marks didn’t match, but Dinah just also didn’t feel like he was it for her. She always felt like there was someone else out there for her. Vinnie’s death was hard on her and it broke her heart, but over time she realized that she was more sad about the fact that she had lost a friend than a lover. They were never meant to last. 

But she especially knew that Vinnie wasn’t her soulmate when her mark disappeared on April 6th, 2016. It was a wednesday and Dinah can still recall the burning pain she felt in her wrist as the tattoo faded from her skin. It’s the most pain she’s ever been in. 

Realizing her soulmate had died out there somewhere was the most excruciating pain she could’ve imagined. The thought of never getting to meet her person broke her soul. She didn’t feel like herself anymore. She remembers feeling like she’d lost a part of her heart. The aching and the emptiness in her chest never lessened as days went by. Dinah just kept feeling like she was the loneliest person on the planet. 

But a little over a month after that, on May 17th, she felt that same pain on her skin again. Only this time it didn’t feel like the world was ending. It felt like her heart got put back together, like new life was being breathed into her soul, like she was whole again. 

Because her mark was back.

Only this time it was different. 

Where it used to be a canary before, now it was a soundwave. Dinah hadn’t known what it meant back then. Nobody knew. She had asked multiple people, but no one could give her an answer. It had driven her crazy at the time. 

She had hidden her new mark from everyone as best as she could. She hadn’t wanted to talk about it. It was weird and it fucked her up and she almost prefered it when it was gone. 

But then she’d thought about how heartbroken she’d felt and how empty and how she didn’t feel like that anymore and it was better. 

She hadn’t known who her (new?) soulmate was supposed to be. But knowing she had one again made her feel like she could take on the world. She just never expected it to be Laurel. 

Shifting on the mattress, in the present, Dinah can’t help but smile at the sleeping woman in front of her. She looks so cute. She’s facing Dinah, her hands tucked together under her chin, the blanket pooling at her waist. She’s in a tank top, giving Dinah the perfect view of her arms and wrist. The matching soundwave always sends a shiver through her body when she sees it. 

Dinah reaches out carefully, her index finger making contact with Laurel’s skin. It’s soft and warm and just touching the ink on her arm sets Dinah’s skin on fire. Laurel shifts in her sleep, shuffling closer towards Dinah as she does. Dinah’s heart melts. 

Thinking back to how their whole relationship started, Dinah never would’ve thought they’d end up here. She never thought they would be able to come back from the amount of times they’ve tried to kill each other. Everything about them seemed like a sign that they were doomed. Dinah never even considered the possibility of them being friends, let alone lovers. 

But here they are. 

Dinah is so in love with her and she still can’t believe that Laurel loves her back. She doesn’t think she’s ever been happier than this. And maybe it’s because they are soulmates, but Dinah is sure that there’s more behind it. They can’t be this good of a match just because they’re soulmates. She’s not sure how it works, but she’s grateful that fate brought them together. 

She slips her hand into Laurel’s and brings their hands to her face to press a soft kiss to Laurel’s knuckles. A smile blooms on Dinah’s face as she looks at the crinkle between Laurel’s eyebrows. She’s just so beautiful. 

Dinah remembers how conflicted she felt when Laurel showed up at her bar a few months ago. She was finally getting used to a live without Team Arrow, a life without nights full of violence, a life without Laurel. 

But then there she was. 

Dinah didn’t want to give in at first. She had wanted Laurel to leave, but she could’ve never gotten those words over her lips even if she’d tried. The look on Laurel’s face was enough to silence her. She could never tell Laurel no. 

It had taken a while for Dinah to confess her feelings to Laurel. Thinking back to it, she probably should’ve seen it coming miles away. 

“Stop thinking,” 

Dinah blinks herself back to the present, now noticing how Laurel’s eyes are fluttering open and she has a dopey smile on her face. 

“I can hear you thinking.” 

“So what am I thinking?” 

Laurel grins, moving all the way over until her body is pressed against Dinah’s. “How much you love me, as usual.” 

Dinah can’t help the laugh that escapes her and she hates how well Laurel knows her. She securely wraps her arm around Laurel’s waist and pulls her all the way into her, so that there’s no space left between them. Laurel tangles their legs together and rests her head against Dinah’s chest, just under her chin.

“What else were you thinking about?” Laurel asks softly, her fingers tangling in Dinah’s shirt. 

“Just everything, really,” Dinah admits, “How far we’ve come. How this all started.” 

Laurel pulls back a little, just enough to look at her. There’s a complicated look on her face, but then her eyes soften and she leans up to kiss Dinah quickly. 

“No bad thoughts, right?” She checks. 

Dinah shakes her head. “No, I promise. Just remembering.” 

“Okay,” Laurel says, the hand that was previously tugging at Dinah’s shirt now coming up to cup her cheek, her fingers soft on Dinah’s skin. “I love you.” 

“I love you.” 

Laurel lets her hand rest on Dinah’s cheek and Dinah loves how intimate it is. She loves the way they can just be this soft around each other. In the beginning all they did was fight and bicker and call each other names and now they rarely have a disagreement. It’s like they’re both totally different people. 

“Hey, D?” 

Dinah looks down at her girlfriend and smiles. “Yeah?”

“Thank you for never giving up on me.” 

“I could never, Laurel.” Dinah says softly, the hand on Laurel’s lower back now rubbing soft circles under her skin beneath her top. “I can’t tell you enough how proud I am of you.” 

“I changed because of you, you know?” Laurel says, her voice quiet as if she’s scared to admit that. “Your opinion was always so important to me. I needed you to believe in me and I needed you to have faith in me.” 

Dinah’s heart cracks in her chest as she’s reminded of the time that she didn’t believe in Laurel. The time she falsely accused Laurel of murder. She never should have done that and she never should’ve doubted Laurel. 

“When you told me that you’d never see me as more than Black Siren I lost it,” Laurel mutters, letting her hand drop from Dinah’s cheek to the back of her neck. “It broke my heart that you doubted me.” 

“I know,” Dinah whispers, “I’m so sorry.”

Laurel shakes her head quickly. “That’s not where I’m going with this. It’s okay, Dinah. You know it is.” 

“Okay.” 

Dinah is still not convinced and she knows that Laurel can tell, but she doesn’t say anything. She just holds Dinah and lets her thumb run soft circles on the skin of Dinah’s neck and she smiles at her. It’s soft and small, but it’s a smile nonetheless. 

“I still remember when you showed up in that warehouse with Felicity. The both of you just believed in me so much and seeing that made me realize that I could be more. That I didn’t have to go back to my old ways.” 

Laurel looks so vulnerable and all Dinah wants to do is wrap her in a blanket and keep her safe. Her arm subconsciously tightens around Laurel’s waist. 

“You made me want to change,” Laurel admits, “You were always so confident and good and beautiful and I hated you because of it. You were everything that I just really wanted to be.” 

“You-”

“Shut up,” Laurel says, chuckling softly, “I’m trying to say something here.” 

Dinah has absolutely no idea where Laurel is going with this, but she stays quiet anyway. This seems important to Laurel and if it’s important to her it’s also important to Dinah. She presses a quick kiss to Laurel’s forehead and her heart swells in her chest when Laurel smiles at her. 

“You are…” Laurel hesitates, takes a deep breath. “... The love of my life, Dinah.” 

The smile on Dinah’s face is undeniable one of the biggest, softest Laurel has probably ever seen, and Dinah feels like an idiot, but she can’t help it. She knew sleepy Laurel was a whole different kind of emotional, but this is almost too much for Dinah to bear. 

“You’re my person and I am so lucky that you fell in love with me. I never expected you to and I’m still not sure I deserve it, but I’m so lucky and I’m so happy that you’re here with me.” 

“Laurel..” 

“I don’t know what I’m doing,” Laurel whispers, more to herself than to Dinah, but then she looks up to look Dinah in the eye and there’s a spark that Dinah’s never seen before. 

She has no idea what’s going on. She never would’ve expected the night to turn this emotional. She just wanted to look at Laurel for a bit until she fell asleep and then wake up to her and make her breakfast. But now it’s two in the morning and they’re both awake in bed and Laurel looks more beautiful than Dinah has ever seen her. 

“You made me a better person, D.”

“You did that yourself. I was just here to cheer you on.” 

Laurel shakes her head, laughing softly. There’s tears in her eyes that Dinah hadn’t noticed before and it makes her heart clench in her chest. How didn’t she notice? 

“Hey,” Dinah mutters, tilting Laurel’s chin up with her free hand, “Are you crying?” 

“No, no.” Laurel reassures her, sniffing softly, “I’m not upset or anything. Just feeling a lot of feelings at once, I guess.” 

“I love you, Laurel.” Dinah whispers, leaning in to kiss her softly. “So much.”

Laurel chases after her when she pulls back, holding her close to kiss her again. There’s so much feeling in the kiss and Dinah feels like she’s floating. She’ll never get tired of kissing Laurel. Every time they’re together Dinah’s heart just feels so full and happy and she doesn’t think it’ll ever stop. 

Laurel feels warm against her, Dinah’s arm still tightly wrapped around her back and Laurel’s hand now tangling in Dinah’s curls. Laurel’s kissing her like it’s the first time, or the last, and Dinah feels like her whole body’s on fire. Laurel’s nails dig in her scalp as she scratches just slightly and Dinah whimpers at the feeling. 

Laurel pulls back, out of breath, her eyes still closed. “Dinah?” 

“Yes?” 

“Marry me.” 

Laurel’s eyes are still closed when Dinah pulls back to look at her. She’s not sure she heard that right, because Laurel looks like she’s asleep and Dinah is pretty certain she just imagined those words spilling from her girlfriend’s lips. But then Laurel exhales heavily and opens her eyes and Dinah sees the nerves so obviously displayed on her face and she sighs in relief. 

“What?” 

Laurel bites her lip, clearly feeling nervous, but Dinah is too busy wrapping her mind around it all to think about anything else than the fact that all she wants to do is say yes. But she needs to be sure that this is what Laurel wants. 

“Please.” Is all Laurel says. 

She lets her hand drop down to grab Dinah’s, her thumb softly stroking Dinah’s ring finger. There’s a nervous smile on her face, as if she’s expecting Dinah to say no and she’s already pretending to be okay with it. But Dinah could never say no. Especially not to this. Before she can say anything, Laurel starts rambling. 

“I have a ring. I promise,” she starts, “and I swear I had this whole evening planned and I was going to make it romantic, I really was. But you look so beautiful now and I just- I love you so much and I just wanted to ask you now. Though I didn’t really ask, did I?” 

“You didn’t.” Dinah whispers, too busy looking at the way Laurel is still stroking her ring finger. “But I don’t care.” 

“I’m sorry,” Laurel starts, not listening to a word Dinah is saying. “I shouldn’t have said anything. I should’ve just stuck to the plan or didn’t say anything at all. I’m so sor-”

But Dinah can’t listen to it anymore. She closes the distance between them and kisses her, successfully shutting her up. Laurel melts into her, tangling their fingers together. There’s something softer about this kiss and Dinah just wishes she could stay here, in this bubble, forever. 

“Yes.” 

“What?” 

Dinah laughs against Laurel’s lips, her eyes closed as she feels happiness bubble in her chest. There’s tears in her eyes and she just can’t get it in herself to stop them from rolling down her cheeks. 

“Yes. I’ll marry you.” 

“You will? You would?” Laurel asks. “You want to?” 

Dinah opens her eyes to look at her girlfriend - her fiancée - and she’s pleased to see the same look of joy reflected in Laurel’s eyes. She never thought they’d be here. She never thought they could be this happy. But they are. Dinah’s the happiest she’s ever felt. 

“Yes. I will. I want to be your wife, Laurel.” 

Laurel sobs, her hand coming up to cover her mouth as she looks at Dinah. Dinah just pulls her hand away to hold it and then she kisses her again. She kisses her until they both run out of tears and they’re drowsily laughing in each other’s arms. 

“I never meant to propose tonight. I was just going to call you out on staring at me.” Laurel mumbles, tucking her face into Dinah’s neck as she cuddles into her. 

Dinah laughs softly. “I love you. I’ll keep staring at you for the rest of our lives.”

“You better, Mrs. Lance.” 

“I like the sound of that.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it. 
> 
> feel free to leave a kudo/comment as they always make my day <3 
> 
> take care of yourself folks. sending love & light your way.


End file.
